


Overlord Playtime

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Double Penetration, M/M, Modeling, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Alastor agrees to model some new clothes for Valentino's workers, though Vox had to convince a little.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Overlord Playtime

"just because we have a new partnership, doesn't mean I will try one your... Clothes, Valentino." Alastor stated. He knew there would be some struggles working with the overlord porn and the overlord of TV, but never had he thought he would have been asked to model a line of clothes for Val's sex workers.

"I think it be a great idea, Al! You have the best body and your small enough to fit into basically everything here! Plus those curves? Everything would look amazing on ya!" Vox stated as he sat closer to the deer demon.

Alastor blushed a tiny bit, but both Vox and Val noticed. "Well.. normally flattery would get you no where! But, since you seem so insistant that I should, I will." He stood straight, hands behind his back.

"Perfect! Alright you can go right back there and change and we will stay here and wait for you. Don't take too long now, Bambi." Valentino purred. Alastor was quick to change. He looked himself in the mirror and looked at himself. He must admit, he did look fialry good in it. He stepped out of the room with a click of heels following him. He stood in front of the two Vs and did a twirl. He was wearing a dark crimson red brae and pantie set, black lace overed the bra, while black web like pattern adorned the panties. Black leather heeled boots came up toid calf.

"Damn babe! You look...." Valentino started.

"Sexy as all hell!" Finished Vox. The both of them stood up and began to circle the deer demon, looking at him hungerly. Alastor blushed, almost as dark as the outfit he now wore. Suddenly, he felt 6 pairs of hands on him. Gently running up his sides, legs and chest. 

"What a-are you d-doing!?" He yelled as a hand found his tail.

"Going to give you a good time." Val peed in his ear. Vox stood behind Al and gripped his tail tighter and got quite a beautiful sound from the deer. 

"Oh, so you like that huh?" Vox said in-between the kisses he was leaving on the back of his neck. Al shuddered and Val just kept running him all over.

"Let's get you to bed, hm?" Vox and Val led the red demon to the bed. On the bed, Al was straddling Val and behind him Vox grinded slowly on his ass. Val brought the deer into a heated kiss. Al moaned into the kiss and could feel his member growing harder by the second.

A squishing sound could be heard from behind him and soon, he felt the panties being pushed to the side. Next came something cold and wet entering his hole. Al tensed a bit but let out a shaky moan. Vox slowly pumped a single digit in and out the deers ass. Val grabbed the deers ass cheeks and spread them further to let vox get a bit deeper, and gently massaged them with his lower set of hands.

Vox pushed in another finger and picked up the pace a little bit with the pumping. Al yelped out as he felt his hole being stretched. The feeling was foreign, but not unwelcome. He wasn't used to this, be he was certainly becoming used to it. Al let out a small whimper as he felt Vox's fingers leave him, but soon it was replaced with something a whole hell of a lot bigger. Valentino let out a groan as he felt the right hole engulf his dick. "Fuck, Bambi! So damn tight!" Alastor had dropped his head onto Val's shoulder.

Val ate up the sight, but he didn't want Voxxy to feel left out. So, the moth pimp lightly picked up the deer demon and spun him around on his dick and sat him back down with a particular rough drop. The deer let out a ragged moan and nlhe was now looking at the Tv Overlord. Val started to thrust slowly in and out the red ass. Gripping onto the tail and stroking it like it was some furry dick. 

Al continued to moan and Vox took this opportunity to jerk off the beautiful deer. "P-please d-don't stop!" He cried out.

Val flipped them over, the deer was now belly down on the bed with Val thrusting into him doggy style. Vox undid his own pants and stood in front of Al's face. Al wasted no time in taking Vox's dick and putting it into his mouth. Vox grabbed the demons head and trusted. Al gagged a bit and the Tv groaned. "So wet and warm.." this went on for five minutes until Vox decided he wanted to join Val. "Think you can take two Bambi?" He asked and the deer didn't say anything. He was blissed out and on the verge of a second orgasm.

Vox slid in underneath the other overlord and val slowed his pace a bit. Vox lined up and slowly pushed himself in. Al let out a high pitched scream as he felt himself stretching out more. The pain and pleasure had him cumming again, but the other two weren't done yet. Both came up with a good rythmn, taking turns thrusting into that right hole, making sure Al was always having his prostate hit. 

The Vs thrusted faster and Al was soon hard again. Al screamed everytime they hit his prostate. "P-please! T-too much!" He screamed. 

"Almost done baby cakes. Hold on just a bit longer." Val groaned out. The Vs thrusts started to become sloppy each pounding hard into the deers ass. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Vox moaned out.

"All together." Val grunted and soon all three overlords were cumming with moans and groans. Al screamed out as he felt his ass being filled and his orgasm hit him like a train. Covering vox and himself in the sticky semen. They slowed down and eventually pulled out of Al's used bum. They all laid there for a few moments. "Now, let's get you some aftercare baby girl." Val said and Vox nodded. They gently picked Al up and to the bathroom.


End file.
